The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0027’.
‘PEQZ0027’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0027’ has violet colored inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0027’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10975-2’ with violet florets and smaller more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0027’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0027’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘11295-2’ with violet florets and a more double flower form when compared to ‘PEQZ0027’. The resultant seed was sown in September 2013.
‘PEQZ0027’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0027’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the March 2014 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.